leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lux
Lux' offensive Fähigkeiten markieren alle getroffenen Gegner für 6 Sekunden mit Lichtenergie. |leveling = |description2 = Ihre sowie verbrauchen diese Markierung und verursachen |magisch}} als |magisch}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Lux feuert eine Sphäre aus Licht in die gewählte Richtung, die |magisch}} an den ersten zwei getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und diese für 2 Sekunden . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder einen besitzen, zählen dennoch als getroffene Einheit für das Einheitenlimit des . |yvideo = Lux-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Lux wirft ihren Zauberstab in die gewählte Richtung, welcher bei maximaler Reichweite zu ihr zurückkehrt. |leveling = |description2 = Der ausgehende Zauberstab Lux und alle getroffenen für Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Der zurückkehrende Zauberstab schildet für den selben Wert und die selbe Dauer. Eine Einheit, die den Schild des ausgehenden Stabs erhalten hat, kann auch den Schild des zurückkehrenden Stabs erhalten. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = Die Schilde sind nur zweimal stapelbar. Weitere Schilde werden weder die Dauer erneuern noch die Schilde stärken. |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Lux schleudert eine Anomalie von verwirbeltem Licht in ein Gebiet, das Gegner in diesem , gewährt und für bis zu 5 Sekunden anhält. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Am Ende der Dauer oder bei Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit explodiert die Singularität und verursacht |magisch}} an allen Gegnern im Wirkungsbereich. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Die Verlangsamung verbleibt für Sekunden nach Verlassen des Wirkungsbereichs. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |yvideo = Lux-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Lux feuert einen gigantischen Laser in gerader Linie, der allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt und sie sowie die nahe Umgebung kurzzeitig . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| währenddessen reaktivieren. * Wenn Lux während der Ausführung wird, feuert der Finales Funkeln von ihrer ursprünglichen Position aus. * Finales Funkeln muss nur abklingen, wenn Finales Funkeln auch tatsächlich abgefeuert wurde. Der Tod während der Animation wird die Fähigkeit nicht auf Abklingzeit setzen. |yvideo = Lux-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % erhöht. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. cs:Lux en:Lux es:Lux fr:Lux it:Lux pl:Lux pt-br:Lux ru:Lux zh:拉克丝 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Luxanna Kronwacht stammt aus Demacia, einem isolierten Reich, in dem man Magie mit Angst und Misstrauen begegnet. Da sie das Licht nach ihrem Willen beugen konnte, musste sie in jungen Jahren ihre Fähigkeiten geheim halten, um nicht ins Exil geschickt zu werden, und die Ehre und den Ruf ihrer Familie zu schützen. Doch dank ihres Optimismus und ihrer Anpassungsfähigkeit schloss Lux Frieden mit ihren einzigartigen Talenten. Jetzt versucht sie, mehr Toleranz und Verständnis in ihrem Heimatland dafür zu erwecken. Die Lady des Lichts Luxanna, die selbst lieber Lux genannt werden möchte, wuchs in der demacianischen Stadt Hochsilbersee gemeinsam mit ihrem älteren Bruder Garen auf. Sie wurden in die angesehene Kronwacht-Familie hineingeboren, die seit Generationen als Beschützer des Königs von Demacia diente. Ihr Großvater hatte das Leben des Königs in der Schlacht von Sturmfang gerettet und ihre Tante Tianna war noch vor Lux’ Geburt zur Kommandantin des Eliteregiments „Furchtlose Vorhut“ ernannt worden. Garen nahm die Rolle seiner Familie voller Eifer an und schrieb sich beim Militär ein, kaum dass er den Kindesbeinen entwachsen war. In seiner Abwesenheit wurde von Lux erwartet, dass sie dabei half, die vielen Familienländereien zu verwalten – eine Pflicht, die sie vom Kindesalter an nur äußerst ungern übernahm. Sie wollte die Welt erkunden, sie wollte sehen, was jenseits der Mauern und Grenzen Demacias lag. Sie vergötterte Garen, beschwerte sich aber lautstark darüber, dass er darauf beharrte, sie solle ihre Ambitionen zurückstellen. Ihre Lehrmeister versuchten, sie auf ein pflichtbewusstes Leben im Dienste der Kronwacht-Familie vorzubereiten, doch zu ihrem großen Leidwesen stellte sie all ihre Lehren in Frage, verfolgte eigene Sichtweisen und strebte nach Wissen, auf das sie bei Weitem nicht vorbereitet waren. Dennoch vermochten nur wenige, Lux mit ihrer unbändigen Lebenslust und ihrem ansteckenden Optimismus lange böse zu sein. Niemand ahnte, dass eine Zeit der Veränderungen bevorstand. Magie hatte Runeterra einst an den Rand der Vernichtung gebracht und Demacia war als ein Ort gegründet worden, an dem derartige Mächte verboten waren. Viele Volksmärchen des Königreichs rankten sich um reine Herzen, die sich durch die Verlockungen der Magie verfinstert hatten. Sogar Lux’ und Garens Onkel war vor einigen Jahren von einem abtrünnigen Magier getötet worden. Man flüsterte sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand ängstlich Gerüchte zu, dass jenseits der großen Berge die Magie wieder Einzug in die Welt hielt … In einer schicksalhaften Nacht ritt Lux nach Hause, als sie und ihr Pferd von einem ausgehungerten Säbelwolfrudel angegriffen wurden. In einem Moment voller Angst und Verzweiflung entfesselte das Mädchen einen Wirbel magischen Lichts aus ihrem Innersten und schlug die Tiere in die Flucht. Zitternd vor Angst blieb sie zurück. Magie, der Schrecken demacianischer Mythen, war ebenso ein Teil von Lux wie ihre Abstammung von den Kronwachts. Sie wurde von Angst und Zweifeln zerfressen. Würde auch sie böse werden? War sie eine Abscheulichkeit, die man töten oder verbannen würde? Zumindest würde ihre Kraft, wenn man sie je entdeckte, den Namen Kronwacht für alle Zeiten entehren. Da Garen immer öfter von Hochsilbersee abwesend war, blieb Lux einsam in den Wänden ihres Familienwohnsitzes zurück. Doch im Laufe der Zeit wurde sie mit ihrer Magie immer vertrauter und ihre schlaflosen Nächte, in denen sie die Fäuste ballte und versuchte, ihr inneres Licht durch Willenskraft zum Verlöschen zu bringen, wurden immer seltener. Sie begann, insgeheim zu experimentieren – spielte mit Sonnenstrahlen in den Innenhöfen, bog sie zu festen Gebilden und erschuf sogar winzige, gleißende Figuren auf ihren Handflächen. Sie beschloss, das Geheimnis so gut es eben ging, zu wahren. Als sie sechzehn war, reiste Lux mit ihren Eltern Pieter und Augatha zu ihrer offiziellen Residenz in der großen Stadt Demacia, um Garens Erhebung in die ehrbaren Ränge der Furchtlosen Vorhut beizuwohnen. Die Stadt überwältigte Lux. Sie stand für all die edlen Ideale des Königreichs und jeder Bürger war geschützt und umsorgt. Dort erfuhr Lux von den Illuminatoren, einem religiösen Wohltätigkeitsorden, der Kranke und Arme unterstützte. Zwischen den offiziellen Verpflichtungen ihrer Familie freundete sie sich mit einer Ritterin namens Kahina an, die Lux weitere Kampfkünste beibrachte und mit ihr in den Gärten des Kronwachtanwesens Übungskämpfe austrug. Da Lux nun mehr Zeit in der Hauptstadt verbringt, erfährt sie endlich mehr über den Rest der Welt, über ihre Vielfältigkeit und ihre Geschichte. Jetzt versteht sie endlich, dass es nicht nur die Lebensweise der Demacianer gibt. Sie sieht klar und deutlich, dass ihre Liebe für ihr Heimatland Seite an Seite mit ihrem Verlangen existieren kann, ihre Heimat etwas gerechter zu machen … und vielleicht etwas mehr Akzeptanz für Magier wie sie selbst zu zeigen. Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px }} Luxanna Kronwacht stammt aus Demacia, einem isolierten Reich, in dem man Magie mit Angst und Misstrauen begegnet. Da sie das Licht nach ihrem Willen beugen konnte, musste sie in jungen Jahren ihre Fähigkeiten geheim halten, um nicht ins Exil geschickt zu werden, und die Ehre und den Ruf ihrer Familie zu schützen. Doch dank ihres Optimismus und ihrer Anpassungsfähigkeit schloss Lux Frieden mit ihren Talenten und setzt sie nun heimlich im Dienste ihres Heimatlandes ein. Die Lady des Lichts Luxanna – sie selbst bevorzugt es, Lux genannt zu werden – wuchs in der demacianischen Stadt Hochsilbersee auf und ist eines von zwei Kindern aus dem angesehen Hause Kronwacht. Der Titel „Kronwacht“ wird der Familie verliehen, die mit dem Schutz des Königs betraut ist. Ihr Großvater rettete das Leben des Königs in der Schlacht von Sturmfang, und ihr Vater übernahm das Amt des Beschützers während des noxianischen Angriffs, der später als Cyrus’ Wahn bekannt wurde. Garen, der ältere Bruder von Lux, sollte dieses Amt eines Tages ebenfalls bekleiden. Bereits in frühester Kindheit lernten Lux und Garen das Kämpfen, Reiten und Jagen. Doch während Garen sich entschied, die Familientradition fortzuführen und der Furchtlosen Vorhut beizutreten, einem demacianischen Eliteregiment, hatte Lux den Traum, die Welt über die Grenzen Demacias hinaus zu erkunden. Ihre Eltern hießen derartige Ambitionen nicht gut, da sie ihr einziges anderes Kind neben Garen war. Stattdessen erwarteten sie von ihr, irgendwann die Verwaltung und Verteidigung des Familienbesitzes zu übernehmen. Dies war zwar eine wichtige Aufgabe, doch nichts für die eigenwillige und idealistische Lux, die sich ihre Zukunft anders vorstellte. Zwar verehrte sie ihren Bruder, widerstand aber stets seinem Drängen, ihre Ambitionen aufzugeben und das zu tun, was von ihr erwartet wurde, wie es die Pflicht eines jeden Demacianers war. Die junge, unzähmbare Lux ließ sich nicht gerne Vorschriften machen und hatte große Pläne und Träume. Ihre meist frustrierten Lehrmeister wollten sie auf ein Leben im Dienst der Familie vorbereiten. Lux stellte jedoch ihre Lektionen meist in Frage, entwickelte ihre eigenen Ansätze und versuchte zum Leidwesen ihrer Lehrer, darüber zu diskutieren. Und doch konnte man Lux nur schwer böse sein, denn ihre Lebensfreude war wie ein inneres Strahlen und konnte selbst die aufgebrachtesten Gemüter besänftigen. Lux hatte das alles immer als selbstverständlich angesehen, doch mit jedem verstreichenden Tag wurde sie sich bewusster, dass hinter dieser poetischen Umschreibung ihres Wesens mehr stecken könnte. Die Wahrheit kam schließlich zum Vorschein, als sie bei Sonnenuntergang einsam in den nördlichen Bergen ausritt. Gerade als das letzte Licht des Tages im Westen verschwand, strauchelte ihr Pferd auf einem vereisten Pfad und brach sich ein Vorderbein. Lux war zu weit von der nächsten Stadt entfernt, um sie noch vor Einbruch der Nacht zu erreichen, und konnte ihr leidendes Pferd nicht einfach so liegenlassen. Sie wusste, was Garen sagen würde: Töte das Tier und beende sein Leiden. Lux brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz, das Pferd zu töten, auf dem sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit geritten war. Sie bereitete sich bereits auf eine einsame Nacht in den Bergen vor, da spürte sie ein ausgehungertes Rudel Säbelwölfe auf. Die Wölfe hatten das Blut ihres Reittiers gewittert und hatten ihren Unterschlupf auf der Suche nach frischem Fleisch verlassen. Mit dem Einbruch der Nacht war Lux immer noch nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt, weshalb ihr Vater und Garen losritten, um sie zu suchen. Die Suche dauerte die ganze Nacht, doch sie fanden Lux, wie sie zitternd und einsam neben ihrem ängstlichen Pferd saß. Um sie herum lagen sechs verkohlte Säbelwölfe, von deren Fell Rauch aufstieg. Lux weigerte sich, darüber zu sprechen, und flehte ihren Vater an, ihr geliebtes Reitpferd zu retten. Ein Wagen wurde vom Anwesen der Familie losgeschickt und brachte das Tier nach Hause, wo Lux es gesund pflegte. Seit dieser Nacht wusste Lux, dass sie Fähigkeiten besaß, die weit über jene anderer hinausgingen. Fähigkeiten, denen man im der Magie abgeneigten Demacia mit Misstrauen und Hass begegnen würde. Lux war mit der Muttermilch eingeflößt worden, dass Magie Runeterra einst an den Rand der Zerstörung gebracht hatte. Ihr eigener Onkel war von einem Magier getötet worden und demacianische Volksmärchen waren voller Geschichten über Zauberer, die dem Bösen dienten. Laut diesen Erzählungen konnte selbst das reinste Herz durch Magie verdorben werden. War das auch ihr Schicksal? War sie eine Abscheulichkeit, die man töten oder jenseits der großen Mauer verbannen würde? Angst und Zweifel nagten an Lux. In der Nacht schloss sie fest die Augen, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und hoffte, dass das Licht nicht aus ihr hervorbrechen würde. Der schreckliche Gedanke, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Doch nach einer seltsamen Nacht in der Hauptstadt von Demacia – sie war zu dieser Zeit gerade 13 Jahre alt – kehrte sie mit einer ganz neuen Sichtweise auf ihre Fähigkeiten nach Hochsilbersee zurück. Es wird gemunkelt, dass in jener Nacht ein großer Steinkoloss in die Dunkelheit davonschritt. Die Kronwachts ließen Garen in der Hauptstadt mit der Furchtlosen Vorhut trainieren, und Lux sah ihren Bruder nur während seiner seltenen Besuche in Hochsilbersee, weshalb sie sich voneinander entfremdeten. Als Lux nach Hause zurückkehrte, war sie entschlossen, ihre Kräfte anzunehmen und nicht mehr zu fürchten. Sie umging ihre fassungslosen Leibwachen und schaffte es, stundenlang auszureiten, um unbeobachtet zu sein. In der Einsamkeit der wilden Wälder gab sie sich ihrer Magie vollkommen hin und konnte sie immer besser kontrollieren. So konnte sie endlich ihren majestätischen Fähigkeiten freien Lauf lassen. Sie konnte Licht brechen, um zu blenden und zu verwirren, es aus ihrer Hand hell erstrahlen lassen, oder leuchtende Figuren wie aus dem Nichts entstehen lassen. Außerdem konnte sie so intensives Licht hervorrufen, dass sie zu verbrennen und zerstören vermochte. Sie konnte die Macht, vor der sie sich einst gefürchtet hatte, nun genießen und sich auf eine Art und Weise verwirklichen, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Zwar erschloss sie ihre Kräfte beständig, doch ihr war bewusst, dass es noch viel zu lernen gab. Über die nächsten Jahre hinweg war Lux oft der Mittelpunkt von eigenartigen Phänomen im Anwesen der Kronwachts. Tanzende Lichter erschienen überall im Schloss, Statuen rezitierten scherzhafte Gedichte für jeden, der verdutzt an ihnen vorbeilief, und es gab Gelächter unbekanntem Ursprungs. Irgendwie schaffte es die Familie immer, Erklärungen dafür zu finden, und ignorierte das Offensichtliche. Lux’ Fähigkeiten waren eine schmerzliche Wahrheit und würden nur ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Familie ziehen. Ihre Mutter wollte Lux dazu bringen, mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde zu stehen, und nahm sie oft auf ihre regelmäßigen Besuche der Kronwacht-Besitztümer mit. Dort lebten viele andere Familien, die unter ihrem Schutz standen. Trotz ihres anfänglichen Widerwillens, diese Pflichten zu übernehmen, wurde Lux schließlich dafür bekannt, immer zuzuhören und Leuten in Not zu helfen. Mit sechzehn Jahren verbrachte Lux einen Monat in der Hauptstadt Demacias mit ihrer Familie. Dort wollten sie Garens feierliche Aufnahme in die Ränge der Furchtlosen Vorhut miterleben. In der Hauptstadt half sie weiterhin selbstlos Menschen in Not. Dabei arbeitete sie mit einem wohltätigen religiösen Orden von Demacia zusammen, den man die Illuminatoren nannte. Wie auch in Hochsilbersee machte sich Lux in der Hauptstadt einen Namen als unermesslich gütige und gewitzte junge Frau. Während ihres Aufenthalts freundete sie sich mit einer Ritterin namens Kahina an. Sie gehörte den Strahlenden an, dem Kriegerkader der Illuminatoren. Zwischen den vielen Bällen und Anlässen, bei denen sie mit ihrer Familie anwesend sein musste, trainierte Lux regelmäßig mit Kahina, und schnell entstand eine tiefe Verbindung zwischen den beiden. Doch jede Nacht kam Lux’ wildes Wesen erneut zum Vorschein und sie schlich sich aus der Stadt. Die Schönheit Demacias hatte Lux betört. Bei einem Ausflug in ein Dorf im Schatten eines wilden Waldes lernte sie jedoch, dass die Dunkelheit selbst in strahlenden Gärten Wurzeln schlagen konnte. Lux stieß auf eine Meute fleischfressender Kreaturen, die Jagd auf die Dorfbewohner machten, und folgte ihnen zurück zu ihrem Bau im Wald. Die Kreaturen lebten in einem unterirdischen Höhlensystem, das von abgenagten Knochen übersät war. Von jugendlichem Leichtsinn und zorniger Entschlossenheit erfüllt stürzte sich Lux in den Kampf und attackierte sie mit Strahlen sengenden, gleißenden Lichts. Sie tötete Dutzende der Monster, doch ihr Ungestüm ließ sie ihren Feind unterschätzen, und schon bald war sie umzingelt. Kurz bevor ihr die Monster die Kehle herausreißen konnten, erschien ein Kader der Strahlenden. Sie waren ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Kreaturen gewesen und ließen sie jetzt ihre Schwerter spüren. Kahina führte die Truppe an. Und sie hatte gesehen, wie Lux ihre Kräfte eingesetzt hatte. Lux wurde zurück nach Demacia eskortiert und dort dem innersten Kreis der Illuminatoren vorgeführt. Man stellte sie vor eine harte Wahl. Entweder konnte sie ihre Macht außerhalb der Grenzen Demacias einsetzen und dabei mehr über dessen Feinde lernen, oder sie würde als Magierin angeklagt und für immer verbannt werden. Dass es in Demacia einen Orden gab, der bereit war, Magie einzusetzen, schockierte Lux. Jedoch war die zur Wahl gestellte Möglichkeit einfach zu verlockend. Bereitwillig nahm Lux an. Ihre Eltern kehrten ohne sie nach Hochsilbersee zurück. Ihnen wurde nur mitgeteilt, dass ihre Tochter nun der Krone in Demacia dienen und den Rängen der Strahlenden beitreten würde. Sie waren zwar überrascht, doch zufrieden, dass Lux endlich ihren Platz in Demacia gefunden hatte. Lux blieb für einige Jahre in der Hauptstadt, trainierte mit den Strahlenden und lernte von den Illuminatoren, bevor sie ihre erste Mission antrat. Ihr Auftrag lautete, die neutralen Lande zwischen dem östlichen Demacia und dem noxianischen Imperium zu infiltrieren. Dabei sollte sie herausfinden, ob feindliche Agenten diese Pufferstaaten gegen Demacia aufwiegeln wollten. Lux’ Mission war ein voller Erfolg und sie konnte die Pläne vereiteln. Die von noxianischen Agenten ausgehandelten Allianzen zerbröckelten schnell und keiner traute dem anderen mehr. Mit den folgenden Aufträgen erlangte Lux mehr und mehr den Ruf, jedes Problem verlässlich lösen zu können, egal wie schwierig es war. Jenseits der schützenden Mauern Demacias lernte Lux mehr von der Vielfalt der Welt, ihrer Geschichte und ihrer Völker kennen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass der Weg Demacias nicht der einzig wahre war, und konnte sich besser mit dessen Vor- und Nachteilen auseinandersetzen. Außerhalb ihres Heimatlandes kann Lux ihre Kräfte ungehindert einsetzen, muss sie aber während Besuchen bei ihrer Familie verborgen halten. Für ihren Bruder und ihre Familie ist sie eine treue Dienerin Demacias ... was sicherlich auch stimmt. Nur dient sie dem Land auf etwas andere Weise, als sie es sich möglicherweise vorstellen. |-|2.= right|200px Geboren als eine der angesehenen Kronwachts, der Musterfamile demacianischer Pflichterfüllung, war Luxanna zu Großem bestimmt. Sie wuchs als einzige Tochter der Familie auf und sie fand umgehend Gefallen an der vorzüglichen Ausbildung und den prachtvollen Banketten, die für Familien, die in so hohem Ansehen wie die Kronwachts standen, zum guten Ton gehörten. Während Lux heranwuchs, wurde augenfällig, dass sie über die Maßen begabt war. So konnte sie Streiche spielen, bei denen die Leute glaubten, Dinge gesehen zu haben, die gar nicht existierten. Sie konnte sich direkt vor den Augen anderer verbergen. Irgendwie war sie in der Lage, arkane Zaubersprüche - schon nachdem sie nur ein einziges Mal das Wirken der Magie beobachtet hatte - in ihren Einzelheiten wiederzugeben. Sie wurde als Wunderkind gefeiert und gewann die Zuneigung von Regierung, Militär und Volk Demacias gleichermaßen. Sie war eine der jüngsten Frauen, die je von der Akademie der Magie geprüft wurden, und so entdeckte man bei ihr eine einzigartige Fertigkeit, mit der sie die Mächte und Kräfte des Lichts befehligen kann. Die junge Lux sah dies als großartiges Geschenk an, etwas, das sie annehmen und dazu verwenden musste, Gutes zu tun. Als es ihrer einzigartigen Fähigkeiten gewahr wurde, rekrutierte sie das demacianische Militär und bildete sie für verdeckte Operationen aus. Schnell wurde sie für ihre waghalsigen Unternehmungen bekannt, wobei die gefährlichste fraglos jene war, bei der sie sich weit in den Kammern des Oberkommandos von Noxus wiederfand. Sie beschaffte wertvolle Hintergrundinformationen über den Konflikt zwischen Noxus und Ionia und erwarb sich dadurch bei Demacianern und Ioniern gleichermaßen großen Respekt. Mit Aufklärung und Überwachung jedoch konnte sie nicht wirklich viel anfangen. Als Hoffnungsschimmer ihres Volkes lag Lux' wahre Bestimmung darin, ihre Gaben zur Inspiration aller Einwohner Demacias einzusetzen. }} |-|1.= thumb|right|200px Geboren als eine der angesehenen Kronwachts, der Musterfamile demacianischer Pflichterfüllung, war Luxanna zu Großem bestimmt. Sie wuchs als einzige Tochter der Familie auf und sie fand umgehend Gefallen an der vorzüglichen Ausbildung und den prachtvollen Banketten, die für Familien, die in so hohem Ansehen wie die Kronwachts standen, zum guten Ton gehörten. Während Lux heranwuchs, wurde augenfällig, dass sie über die Maßen begabt war. So konnte sie Streiche spielen, bei denen die Leute glaubten, Dinge gesehen zu haben, die gar nicht existierten. Sie konnte sich direkt vor den Augen anderer verbergen. Irgendwie war sie in der Lage, arkane Zaubersprüche - schon nachdem sie nur ein einziges Mal das Wirken der Magie beobachtet hatte - in ihren Einzelheiten wiederzugeben. Sie wurde als Wunderkind gefeiert und gewann die Zuneigung von Regierung, Militär und Volk Demacias gleichermaßen. Sie war eine der jüngsten Frauen, die je von der Akademie der Magie geprüft wurden, und so entdeckte man bei ihr eine einzigartige Fertigkeit, mit der sie die Mächte und Kräfte des Lichts befehligen kann. Die junge Lux sah dies als großartiges Geschenk an, etwas, das sie annehmen und dazu verwenden musste, Gutes zu tun. Als es ihrer einzigartigen Fähigkeiten gewahr wurde, rekrutierte sie das demacianische Militär und bildete sie für verdeckte Operationen aus. Schnell wurde sie für ihre waghalsigen Unternehmungen bekannt, wobei die gefährlichste fraglos jene war, bei der sie sich weit in den Kammern des Oberkommandos von Noxus wiederfand. Sie beschaffte wertvolle Hintergrundinformationen über den Konflikt zwischen Noxus und Ionia und erwarb sich dadurch bei Demacianern und Ioniern gleichermaßen großen Respekt. Mit Aufklärung und Überwachung jedoch konnte sie nicht wirklich viel anfangen. Als Hoffnungsschimmer ihres Volkes lag Lux' wahre Bestimmung innerhalb der Liga der Legenden, wo sie in die Fußstapfen ihres Bruders treten konnte und ihre Gaben zur Inspiration aller Einwohner Demacias entfalten konnte. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Datum: 17. Oktober, 20 CLE BEOBACHTUNG Lux rennt stürmisch in die Halle und platzt fast vor Aufregung. Das Licht verfängt sich spielerisch im goldenen Haar des jungen Mädchens, wodurch es einen Glanz ausstrahlt, der ihr eine nahezu himmlische Aura verleiht. Ihre farbenfrohe Kleidung und ihr entwaffnendes Lächeln würde jeden unwissenden Passanten täuschen, doch die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie ihre Schlachtrüstung trägt, ließe jeden erfahrenen Krieger innehalten. Sie verharrt einen Augenblick, um die Umgebung auf sich wirken zu lassen, während ihre klugen Augen sich umsehen. Ein Tambourstock fliegt zwischen ihren Fingern hin- und her und verrät so ihre Ungeduld. Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren. Ein unbeeindrucktes „Hmpf“ verlässt ihre Lippen. Im Voranschreiten drückt sie bestimmt mit ihrer behandschuhten Rechten die marmorne Flügeltür vor sich auf. Mit einem mühelosen Schwung ihres Stabes hüllt sie ihren Körper augenblicklich in eine gleißende Aura. Unerschrocken von der völligen Finsternis, die sie verschluckt, rennt sie hinein. BETRACHTUNG Garen, die Macht von Demacia, ihr lang verlorener Bruder stand vor ihr. Sein Gesicht war ernst, dennoch freundlich, und genau so, wie sie ihn sich im wahren Leben vorgestellt hätte, denn sie hatte ihn nur in den Übertragungen der Ligaspiele gesehen, seit er fortgebracht worden war. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?“ Lux erlaubte sich ein Lächeln und versuchte gleichzeitig, nicht selbstgefällig zu wirken. Auch wenn es jedem, der sich einer Ligabeurteilung unterzogen hatte, verboten war, über die Prüfung zu sprechen, hatte Lux ihre eigenen Nachforschungen angestellt, und sie wusste, dass sie Illusionen heraufbeschworen, um den Befragten ihre Antworten zu entlocken. Für sie war dies ein Kinderspiel. Sie konnte es leicht durchschauen und sie wusste, was sie von ihr hören wollten. Sie stellte sich gerade hin und sah der Illusion ihres Bruders direkt in die Augen: „Um im Namen Demacias für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen.“ „Was ist der wahre Grund, Luxanna?“ „Der Sieg für unsere Verbündeten, die Niederlage für unsere Feinde und Gerechtigkeit für alle.“ Beides waren Zitate aus dem „Gemessenen Schritt“, dem Handbuch, aus dem jeder anständige Demacianer auf Kommando zitieren konnte, doch das machte sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke nicht weniger wahr. Ihr Bruder legte die Stirn in Falten und dies war das letzte, was Lux sah, bevor eine Explosion aus Licht sie beide verschlang. Es passierte wieder. Manchmal prallte das Licht von der gläsernen Halle der Akademie von Demacia ab und warf einen faszinierenden Fächer aus Prismen in alle Richtungen. Lux’ Haut schimmerte, als sei sie aus Kristallstaub geformt. Ihre Stimmung hellte sich auf und sie ließ zu, dass das Licht sie ummantelte und sie für die Blicke anderer unsichtbar werden ließ. Sie hatte noch keine Kontrolle über diese sonderbare Erscheinung erlangt, was unglücklich war, denn es passierte immer wieder und unvorhergesehen zu den ungelegensten Zeitpunkten. Lux rannte los in Richtung ihres Zuhauses. Ihr Herz raste und sie hoffte, die Illusion würde lang genug anhalten, damit sie es ihren Eltern zeigen konnte. Das schlechte Gewissen, dass sie die Schule verließ, war nur ein flüchtiges Stechen. Der Lehrer würde ohnehin meinen, sie wäre nicht anwesend. Lux stürmte in die Kronwacht-Residenz. Zu ihrer Freude hörte sie aus der Küche vertraute Stimmen. Sie fand drei Militärbeamte in Habachtstellung vor, die mit ihren Eltern redeten. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, wobei sie sofort begann, sich in die Wohnstube zurückzuziehen. Sie redeten über wichtige Angelegenheiten und man hatte sie gelehrt, dass es besser war, sie dabei nicht zu unterbrechen. Sie hätte das Haus ganz verlassen, wäre da nicht dieser eine schreckliche Moment gewesen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Sie erstarrte. „Es ist die größte Ehre, welche Sie unserem Haushalt erweisen können, Luxanna aufzunehmen. Sie wird Ihnen gut dienen, ebenso wie es Garen vor ihr tat.“ Ein Stuhl scharrte über den Boden, als ihre Mutter aufstand. „Seid Ihr sicher, Lilia? Eure Tochter ist in dem Alter, in dem sie ihre Eltern am meisten braucht, besonders nachdem ihr der ältere Bruder genommen wurde.“ „Es geschieht im Namen des Königs. Ihr werdet ihr alle Erziehung zukommen lassen, die sie benötigt.“ Der Tonfall ihres Vaters war abweisend. „Sehr wohl. So sei es.” Lux fiel zu Boden, die unterdrückten Erinnerungen strömten erbarmungslos auf ihr Gedächtnis ein. Wie ihre Eltern die Nachricht überbrachten. Wie Lux sich in ihrem Zimmer einschloss. Der Schmerz in ihren Armen, als sie sie mit Gewalt von zu Hause weg zerrten. Ihr Haar, das ihr ins Gesicht hing, als sie sich weigerte, ihre Eltern anzusehen. Das Brennen ihrer Tränen, als sie sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte. Die dröhnenden Stimmen, die ihr befahlen, sich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Schreie, als sie ihre Familie für das verfluchte, was sie ihr antat. Dann, ihre eigene Stimme, die sie wie ein Echo traf, an der Seite ihrer Kameraden, den Schwur der Gerechtigkeit rezitierend. Der Trost, den „Gemessenen Schritt“ unzählige Male von vorn bis hinten zu lesen. Die Indoktrination der neu eintreffenden Klasse, angeführt von Lux selbst. Der Stolz, der ihr Herz anschwellen ließ, als sie unter Demacias schillerndem Banner voranmarschierte. Die Auszeichnungen, die ihre vorbildliche Arbeit lobten. Die allumfassende Liebe für ihr Land. Die Leere der Erkenntnis, was sie bereitwillig zu lieben lernte. Der Sturm ihrer Erinnerungen ließ nach und ließ sie zusammengebrochen in der Dunkelheit zurück. Sie wusste, dass die Liga sich aus ihrem Verstand zurückgezogen hatte, doch die Prüfung war noch nicht vorüber. Jemand stand vor ihr und sie musste nicht einmal aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer es war. „Wirst du dir jetzt den wahren Grund eingestehen, weshalb du der Liga beitreten möchtest?” Ihr schwerfälliger Atem ließ ihr gerade genug Luft für ein Flüstern: „Weil ich sonst nichts habe …“ Die Dunkelheit um sie herum zerbrach und fiel in Splittern zu Boden. Sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen, ein wogendes Schluchzen zog sich durch ihren Körper. Garen blieb stehen, sein sonst so freundliches Gesicht war schroff und unlesbar, als die Illusion sich um sie herum auflöste. „Du hast mir gerade deinen Geist geöffnet. Um ein Champion der Liga zu werden, musst du anderen den Zugang zu deinem Geist gewähren und sie werden deine wahre Überzeugung und deine Absichten besser kennen als du selbst. Falls du bereit bist, weißt du, was du zu tun hast.“ Ihr Bruder drehte sich um und durchschritt die Halle, die sich vor ihnen bis zu einer zweiten Flügeltür erstreckte. Er hielt weder inne, um ihr die Hand zu reichen, noch blickte er zurück, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm folgte. Das musste er nicht. Lux blieb am Boden und sammelte sich. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ihrem Bruder hinterher zu rufen oder zurück in die Große Halle zu rennen, sich dem durchdringenden Blick der Liga zu entziehen. Dies war die erste Herausforderung, die sie je eingeschüchtert hatte, es war um ein Vielfaches erschreckender als die Prüfung durch Demacias herausragendste Magier oder das Schleichen durch Noxus innerste Tunnelsysteme. Doch sie war eine Kronwacht und sie wusste, dass sie diese Herausforderung meistern würde, genauso wie sie alle anderen Herausforderungen in ihrem Leben gemeistert hatte. Sie stand auf und ergriff geschwind ihren Stab. Sie würde unter Beweis stellen, dass ihre Hingabe zu ihrem Stadtstaat wahrhaftig war, und dass sie nicht gelogen hatte, als sie ihre Frage das erste Mal beantwortete. Beziehungen * ist die Jüngste der Familie Kronwacht. Sie wurde mit magischen Fähigkeiten geboren, welche sie aus Angst davor, exekutiert oder ausgestoßen zu werden, vor allen zu verheimlichen versucht. ** Lux fürchtet sich davor, was passieren könnte, wenn ihr älterer Bruder ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt (ihr Onkel ist von einem Magier getötet worden, ein Vorfall, welcher Garen dazu veranlasste, Magier keine Toleranz oder Gnade zu gewähren). ** zufolge ist Lux die einzige Magierin, die er mag. Außerdem ist sie die einzige, die ihn für länger als eine Schlacht am Erstarren hindern kann. * Der Vater von Garen und Luxanna, Pieter Kronwacht, war ein Verteidiger während des gescheiterten Überfalls durch Noxus. * wurde von manipuliert und benutzt, um dem demacianischen Gefängnis zu entkommen. * sollte ursprünglich heiraten, vorgeschlagen von ihrem Bruder und ihrer Tante Tianna. Dadurch hätte sie politische Immunität erhalten und gegen alle Anschuldigungen, die dem Ansehen von ihr und ihrer Familie schaden würden, geschützt. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Stahllegion-Lux Screenshots.jpg|Stahllegion-Lux Sternenwächterin Lux Screenshots.png|Sternenwächterin Lux Skins ; : * Sie basiert auf Marisa Kirisame aus . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man sehen (er läuft die Stufen herunter). *** Weit im Hintergrund kann man außerdem gerade so sehen. *** Auf Lux's Schultasche kann man "Academia Certaminis-Aufkleber" sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man sehen (er versteckt sich an der Seite der Treppe). ; : * Sie ähnelt Forn Dodonna aus . * Ihre Kleidung lehnt möglicherweise an M. Bison aus an. ; : * Sie lehnt möglicherweise an Imperial Guard aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Abgelehnte Namen dieses Skins waren unter anderem (anklicken für eine mögliche deutsche Übersetzung): , , , , , , , , und . /dev: Die Namensgebung von Skins * Ihr Tanz lehnt an "Me Gustas Tu" von , an "Pepe" von und an "Why" von an. ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann hier gesehen werden. * Dieser Skin beinhaltet 10 verschiedene Formen (eine pro Elemente und jede mit eigenem Voice-Ocer, eigenen Partikeleffekten und eigener -Animation), aber pro Spiel können nur maximal 3 verwendet werden (die Grundform "Licht", eine Basisform, eine finale Form. ** Das Ändern der Form ist irreversibel und beeinflusst den "Elementalist Ward"-Skin. ** Folgende Kombinationen gibt es: thumb|center|400px ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des Mondwende-Events 2018 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Sie wurde möglicherweise von der chinesischen Mondgöttin inspiriert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man und sehen. ; : * Sie trägt einen Pyjama, welcher nach ihrem Begleiter Mimi designed ist. * Auf der Party wird Mechs vs. Minions gespielt. * Das Bücherregal enthält: ** Ein Gruppenfoto von Team, insbesondere sie und . ** The Sword and the Sabre, ein Buch, welches auch in der Odyssee-Skinreihe vertreten ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Der Hintergrund ähnelt Emberworks aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie lehnt an das -Genre der an. ** Ihre Kleidung lehnt an Sailor Chibi Moon aus an. ** Ihr Zauberstab und ihr VFX lehnen an Sakura Kinomoto aus an. ** Ihre Frisur lehnt an Madoka Kaname aus an. ** Ihr Tanz lehnt an an. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo ist hier zu sehen. ** Ihr lehnt an Sailor Moon an. *** Ein Vergleichsvideo ist hier zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie hat möglicherweise die Archive von infiltriert. * Sie lehnt an Marisa Kirisame aus an. * Sie ähnelt Jaina Proudmoore aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie lehnt an Marisa Kirisame aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Poolparty - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Star Guardian Lux| Sternenwächter Burning Bright - Login Screen| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| League of Legends Music - Elementalist Lux The Light Within| Sternenwächter 2017 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Ein neuer Horizont| Mondwende 2018 - Login Screen| Academia Certaminis 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Star Guardian Lux's Ultimate VFX - Behind the Scenes| Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| Du bist nicht allein Trailer für die Sternenwächter-Skins – League of Legends| Elementalist Lux Teaser| Das innere Licht Lux der Elemente – League of Legends| Elementalist Lux (Fire Form) Light Binding VFX - Behind the Scenes| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| Lux Fesselndes Licht League-Animations-Workshop| Ein neuer Horizont Animation Sternenwächterin Ahri – League of Legends| Zusammen gegen die Dunkelheit Mondwende-Event 2018 – League of Legends| Just One More League of Legends| LilyPichu & sleightlymusical Duo League of Legends| Sylas Sprenger der Ketten Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| League of Legends Lux Comic-Vorschau| Die Vereinten Trailer Kampf um den Hauspokal – League of Legends| Academia Certaminis 2019 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Lux.jpg|Lux Konzept 1 Lux Konzept.png|Lux Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Lux Portrait.png|Lux Portrait Lux Kommando- Konzept.jpg|Kommando-Lux Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Butcher) Lux Stahllegion- Konzept.jpg|Stahllegion-Lux Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Lux Sternenwächterin Konzept.jpg|Sternenwächterin Lux Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Sternenwächterin model.png|Sternenwächterin Lux Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Sternenwächter Statue model 01.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Sternenwächter Statue model 02.jpg|Sternenwächter Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Lux der Elemente promo Konzept 01.jpg|Lux der Elemente Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der Elemente promo Konzept 02.jpg|Lux der Elemente Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der Elemente promo Konzept 03.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der Elemente promo Konzept 04.gif|Lux der Elemente Licht Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der ElementeLicht promo.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der ElementeFeuer promo.jpg|Lux der Elemente Feuer Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der ElementeWasser promo.jpg|Lux der Elemente Wasser Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lux der Elemente Konzept 01.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux der Elemente model 07.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux der Elemente model 04.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux der Elemente model 06.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux der Elemente model 05.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux der Elemente model 03.jpg|Lux der Elemente Licht Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Yekaterina Bourykina) Lux der Elemente Konzept 02.jpg|Lux der Elemente Dunkel Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux der Elemente Konzept 03.jpg|Lux der Elemente Mystik Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Lux der Elemente Feuer Konzept.png|Lux der Elemente Feuer Konzept Lux der Elemente model 02.jpg|Lux der Elemente Magma Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux der Elemente model 01.jpg|Lux der Elemente Magma Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Lux der Elemente model 08.jpg|Lux der Elemente Luft Model (von DragonFly Studio) Lux der Elemente model 09.jpg|Lux der Elemente Mystik Model (von DragonFly Studio) Lux der Elemente Profil Hintergrund.gif|Lux der Elemente Profil Hintergrund Lux Mondkaiserin Konzept 01.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Mondkaiserin Konzept 02.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Mondkaiserin Konzept 03.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Mondkaiserin Konzept 04.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Mondkaiserin Konzept 05.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lux Mondkaiserin model 01.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Model 1 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux Mondkaiserin model 02.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Model 2 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux Mondkaiserin model 03.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Model 3 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux Mondkaiserin model 04.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Model 4 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux Mondkaiserin model 05.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Model 5 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux Mondkaiserin model 06.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Model 6 (by Riot Artists Ryan Ribot and Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lux Mondkaiserin Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Lux Mondkaiserin Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Mondkaiserin Lux Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) 2018 Mondwende Konzept 01.jpg|2018 Mondwende Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) 2018 Mondwende Konzept 02.jpg|2018 Mondwende Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) 2018 Mondwende Konzept 03.jpg|2018 Mondwende Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Pyjamawächter Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sangsoo Jeong) Lux Academia Certaminis Promo 01.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Lux Promo 1 Lux Academia Certaminis Promo 02.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Lux Promo 2 Lux Academia Certaminis Promo 03.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Lux Promo 3 Lux Academia Certaminis Konzept 01.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Lux 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Lux Academia Certaminis Konzept 02.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Lux 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Lux Academia Certaminis Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Academia Certaminis-Lux Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Lux Standard Lux S Unused.jpg|Klassische Lux (Ungenutzt) Lux Standard Lux S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Lux Lux Zauberdieb-Lux S alt.jpg|1. Zauberdieb-Lux Lux Zauberin-Lux S alt.jpg|1. Zauberin-Lux |-|China= Lux Standard Lux S Ch.jpg|Klassische Lux Lux Zauberdieb-Lux S Ch.jpg|Zauberdieb-Lux Lux Zauberin-Lux S Ch.jpg|Zauberin-Lux Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Lux Standard Lux L Unused.jpg|Klassische Lux (Ungenutzt) Lux Standard Lux L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Lux Lux Zauberdieb-Lux L alt.jpg|1. Zauberdieb-Lux Lux Zauberin-Lux L alt.jpg|1. Zauberin-Lux |-|China= Lux Standard Lux L Ch.jpg|Klassische Lux Lux Zauberdieb-Lux L Ch.jpg|Zauberdieb-Lux Lux Zauberin-Lux L Ch.jpg|Zauberin-Lux |Trivia= Trivia * Lux wurde von Shurelia entwickelt. * Lux hat ein ungewöhnliches Champion-Spotlight: Shurelia selbst erklärt, wie Lux funktioniert und gibt einige Hinweise. * Lux' vollständiger Name lautet Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard * "Lux" ist das lateinische Wort für "Licht". * Lux' Fähigkeit trug am Anfang auf Englisch denselben Namen, wurde aber in "Final Spark" umbenannt. ** Angeblich hieß eine ihrer Fähigkeiten einmal Luminance Fräulein. * Lux ist der dritte Champion (nach Katarina und Ezreal), der nach offizieller Ankündigung ein nochmal neugestaltetes Model erhielt, bevor er zum Spiel freigegeben wurde. * Lux' Design wurde sehr von der Figur Marisa Kirisane aus Touhou Project ''beeinflusst ''. * Früher hatten Lux und einmal die meiste Anzahl an Witzen (vier), bis erschien, die einen mehr hat. * Lux hat mit 490 HP die niedrigste Anzahl an Basis-Lebenspunkten. Champion-Vorschau: Lux, die Lady des Lichts ;von ZenonTheStoicChampion-Vorschau: Lux, die Lady des Lichts Sollte etwas zu düster für euch gewesen sein, dann passt unser nächster Champion sicherlich besser zu euch. Sie wird ein richtiger Sonnenschein an einem sonst regnerischen Tag sein. Erlaubt uns, euch Lux vorzustellen, die Lady des Lichts. Als Repräsentantin des Stadtstaates Demacia ist nicht nur der neueste Champion, der die Richtfelder ziert, sondern auch die Schwester der bei allen beliebten Macht von Demacia, . Egal, ob ihr fest an Geschwisterrivalitäten glaubt oder einfach die Familie beisammen halten wollt, Lux könnte die perfekte Ergänzung eurer Championsammlung darstellen. In ihrem Element: Der ultimative Lux-Anmeldebildschirm thumb|center|640px ;von BananaBandit In ihrem Element: Der ultimative Lux-Anmeldebildschirm Die Geschichte von Lux der Elemente erzählt von inneren Konflikten und jede ihrer zehn Formen wurde bewusst entwickelt, um eine bestimmte Emotion zu verkörpern. Die Feinheiten von Empfindungen in eine typische Anmeldeanimation zu integrieren, war eine ziemlich große Herausforderung. Auf den alten Anmeldebildschirmen wurden die Champions häufig in der Ferne dargestellt, wodurch es schwierig wurde, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zu erkennen. Um Lux’ emotionale Reise besser vermitteln zu können, erstellten die Künstler Leagues erste porträtähnliche Anmeldeanimation. Moment, ist das Lux? thumb|right|250px|Die Lichtform von Lux der Elemente: Während der Entwicklung Wenn man sich die Silhouette eines Champions ansieht, gibt es visuelle Hinweise, die ihn von den anderen Champions unterscheiden. Übergroße Handschuhe lassen schon aus der Entfernung erkennen, dass es sich um Piltovers Vollstreckerin handelt, ein Laternenpfahl deutet auf jemanden hin, der keine richtige Waffe hat. Ohne diese ikonischen Charakteristiken könnte es beispielsweise schwierig werden, Poppy und Tristana auf den ersten Blick zu unterscheiden. Der Künstler Suke „hugehugesword“ wollte Lux’ Essenz in einem Standbild einfangen, ohne dabei auf ihre gesamte Figur oder ihren ikonischen Zauberstab (die den Wiedererkennungswert ihrer Silhouette ausmachen) zurückgreifen zu müssen. Nachdem er einen ersten Entwurf erstellt hatte, ging er damit zu anderen Riotern und stellt ihnen folgende Frage: Sieht das wie ein „League of Legends“-Champion aus und wenn ja, wer ist es? In den ersten paar Entwürfen erkannten nur wenige die Magierin aus Demacia und die meisten Leute hatten das Gefühl, dem Bild würde die lebendige und freundliche Persönlichkeit fehlen, die Lux zu Lux macht. Suke nahm sich dieses Feedback zu Herzen und überarbeitete seinen Entwurf, indem er das Licht in ihren Augen und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht stärker betonte. Als er den Leuten seine neuen Zeichnungen zeigte, sahen sie mehr als nur ein freundliches Gesicht. Sie sahen Lux. Suke wollte mit jedem Bild von Lux der Elemente ein bestimmtes Gefühl zum Ausdruck bringen. Ihre Lichtform verkörpert die Hoffnung, was an ihren hellen Augen und dem Licht zu erkennen ist, das auf ihrem Gesicht tanzt. Ihre Feuerform basiert auf Zorn, und die dramatischen, kontrastierenden Farben ihrer Haare sowie ihr kantiges Gesicht sollen Härte vermitteln. Die Gelassenheit ist das Hauptthema ihrer Wasserform, was an Lux’ ruhigem Ausdruck und den kalten, beruhigenden Farben zu erkennen ist. thumb|left|150px|Hier sind einige Ebenen, die zu Lux’ Lichtform gehören … und dann wäre da noch das. Wenn eine Illustration fertiggestellt wurde, wird sie in Ebenen aufgeteilt, die von Grafikern für Bewegungsabläufe individuell kontrolliert werden können. So können Lux’ Haare beispielsweise im Wind wehen, ohne dass ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht von den Bewegungen beeinflusst werden. Manchmal benötigen die Ebenen auch Untermalungen, damit sich alles frei bewegen kann, ohne nicht illustrierte Bereiche zu enthüllen. Lux’ Augen wurden als Ganzes erstellt, um zu verhindern, dass Ränder entstehen, wenn sich ihr Blick verändert. Als Suke Lux’ Augäpfel gestaltete, amüsierte ihn das Overlay und er schickte ein Bild davon an sein Team – ein internes Meme war geboren. Weniger ist mehr Als die Grafiker für Bewegungsabläufe Adam „AdamKadamon“ Oliveira und Timothy „BumsAreCool“ Weiser zu Suke stießen, um die Illustrationen mit Bewegungen zu versehen, wussten sie anfangs nicht, wie sie Lux zum Leben erwecken sollten, ohne dabei von der Intimität des Porträts abzulenken. Die übliche Herangehensweise an das Animieren des Anmeldebildschirms, im Zuge derer kämpferische Posen mit dramatischen Animationen aufgepeppt wurden, hätte in diesem Fall nicht funktioniert. Daher wurde der Fokus auf subtile Gesichtsanimationen, Hintergrundbewegungen und Übergänge gelegt. thumb|center|640 px|Durch Hebel an bestimmten Punkten des Bildes können die Künstler Lux’ Gesichtsausdrücke anpassen. thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|Die Augenbewegungen von Lux: Während der Entwicklung und im finalen Zustand Es war nicht einfach. Bei den ersten Versuchen, die Augen in Bewegung zu setzten, schien Lux den Raum abzusuchen, anstatt den Spieler anzuschauen. „Die Leute haben immer wieder gesagt: ‚Ich wünschte, ihre Augen würden sich gar nicht bewegen’“, sagt Adam. Die Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass es so wirkte, als würde sie den Augenkontakt immer wieder unterbrechen wollen. Durch subtilere, natürlichere Augenbewegungen konnte die Verbindung zwischen Lux und ihren Betrachtern wiederhergestellt und ihrem Gesicht gleichzeitig Leben eingehaucht werden. Außerdem nutzten Tim und Adam Bewegungen, um die Emotionen jedes Bildes einzufangen. Kleine Lichtwellen spiegeln sich auf dem Gesicht von Lux’ Wasserform, während heiße Lava durch das Haar ihrer Feuerform fließt. Die Verdeutlichung der Hoffnung in ihrer Lichtform war kniffliger, aber Tim war dennoch begeistert. „Ich bekomme selten die Gelegenheit, Dinge so süß wie möglich zu gestalten!“ Tim sagt: „Lichtblüten, Regenbögen, Geglitzer in den Haaren – ich habe mich so richtig ausgetobt.“ Wenn ein Plan funktioniert Es war nicht einfach, drei individuelle Bilder zu einer einheitlichen, sich wiederholenden Animation zusammenzufügen. „Wir wollten, dass die Übergänge so aussehen, als würden sie zu Sukes Bildern gehören, und diese mit der Zeit verändern“, sagt Tim. In den frühen Versionen dieser Übergänge gab es stark kontrastierende Farben und ein aggressives Overlay, was vor allem für die Feuerform galt. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um Feuer, aber der Übergang passte nicht zum abstrakteren und weicheren Stil des Originals. Als der Übergang jedoch an die originale Farbsättigung und den Blickpunkt angepasst wurde, fühlte er sich wesentlich natürlicher an. thumb|center|640 px thumb|center|640 px|Übergang zur Feuerform: Während der Entwicklung und im finalen Zustand Neben der Verbindung von drei unterschiedlichen Bildern schafften es die Übergänge auch, die Emotionen der einzelnen Formen zu intensivieren. Das Feuer ist beispielsweise so heiß, dass das Übergangs-Overlay mächtig und dramatisch wirkt, während die Gelassenheit des Wassers einen weichen, plätschernden Effekt hervorruft. Man sieht den Moment in Lux’ Augen, in dem sie vom Zorn des Feuers zur Gelassenheit des Wassers wechselt. Adam sagt: „Es gibt einen Moment in der Feuerform, er dauert nicht einmal eine Sekunde, in dem Lux ihre Augen wütend zusammenpresst. Dann lässt sie los und findet Frieden.“ Etwas Ähnliches passiert, wenn Lux ihre Augen nach der Wasserform wieder öffnet, um im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Licht hereinzulassen. Dadurch wirken die Übergänge mehr als nur zweckdienlich: Sie repräsentieren Lux’ Suche nach ihrer wahren Natur. Das Anmeldevideo wurde zur gleichen Zeit wie die Musik erstellt, dennoch passen die Übergänge perfekt zum Rhythmus. „Sie waren füreinander bestimmt“, scherzt Tim.|center|640px|thumb Alte Fähigkeitssymbole Erleuchtung alt.png|1. Erleuchtung (P) Lichtfessel alt.png|1. Lichtfessel (Q) Prismatische Barriere alt.png|1. Prismatische Barriere (W) Schillernde Singularität alt.png|1. Schillernde Singularität (E) Finales Funkeln alt.png|1. Finales Funkeln ® |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Deckt jetzt Bereiche im hohen Gras auf, die innerhalb seines Verlangsamungs- und Schadensbereichs liegen. V10.2: * ** Deckt nicht länger Bereiche auf, die außerhalb der Reichweite liegen. V9.24 - Grafische Überarbeitung: * ** Neue visuelle Effekte. ** Geschoss und Einschlag vom normalen Angriff wurden nachgebessert. ** Die grafischen Effekte von Lux' Stab wurden aktualisiert und verbessert, wenn sie sich im Ruhezustand befindet. ** Alle Skins überarbeitet und optisch an die aktualisierten Fähigkeitensets angepasst. * ** Nachbesserungen. * ** Ein neuer dezenter Effekt macht die Geschossbreite, die Funken und die Regenbögen besser sichtbar. * ** Wir haben Verbesserungen vorgenommen und eine dezente Anzeige für die Geschossbreite hinzugefügt. * ** Die grafische Darstellung der Aufladungs- und Explosionseffekte wurde komplett überarbeitet und verbessert. * ** Völlige Überarbeitung und wurde mit beidseitigen Indikatorlinien versehen, die die tatsächliche Breite des Strahls anzeigen, und einer Linie, die das Ende der Reichweite markiert. * : ** *** Optische Verbesserung der Blitzeffekte des Geschosses. ** *** Optische Verbesserung der Explosion. ** *** Optische Verbesserung des Strahls. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den der Geräuscheffekt dieser Fähigkeit weiter abgespielt wurde, nachdem sie frühzeitig ausgelöst wurde. V9.2: * ** Kann nicht mehr länger via Minikarte verwendet werden. Wenn ein Spieler beim Benutzen einer dieser Fähigkeiten über die Minikarte fährt, wird die Fähigkeit in diese Richtung gewirkt. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit bis zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt deinem Team jetzt, welche Ziele sich in Reichweite befinden! }}